Myrnin's Diary
by redpandagirl33
Summary: Claire comes across a book in Myrnin's lab and takes it home to read. What secrets will she uncover? please read and review. Will write a second one soon! Sorry it's short
1. Chapter 1

This story has nothing to do with any of the Morganville Vampire books just an idea! Hope you like it, please read and review!

It was a usual day for Claire; she woke up, got ready and went to Texas Prairie University, went to her morning classes, got coffee and chatted to Eve, went to her afternoon classes and then headed to Myrnin's lab. It was Myrnin's 'Clean Out Day' today and he was floating round the lab fiddling with piles of books in his bunny slippers. "I thought we agreed you were throwing those out!" Claire exclaimed. He laughed, although he was slightly offended. Claire picked up a big, dusty book that was probably centuries old. She flicked the book open and began to read-

"No!" Myrnin snapped. "You _can't _read that. It took me centuries to find and I wouldn't want it getting in the wrong hands." He explained. _Yep, he's right I can't be trusted, but I need that book! _ Claire tripped over one of the boxes and then the room went black.

Claire could not believe it. She had got the book from Myrnin's lab and it was far from what she expected. It was a diary, _Myrnin's. _

**Entry 1**

**Amelie gave me this diary, she said it will help in case I go missing. For evidence or something. Anyway, I have a new student, young Claire Danvers- who I'll admit I have taken a shine to. She is very pretty and smart and not a vampire. It's funny how I never thought I'd meet somebody like Ada but I have. Is it weird to say I love her?**

Claire blushed. _He loves me! He loves __me. _She wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or worried- anyway, she _loved _Shane. The next day, Claire paid a visit to Myrnin early. He didn't look too happy. "You took the book." He said, arms folded. Claire nodded. "How did you like it? I might publish it." Myrnin replied. Claire laughed, he didn't care. "So you don't care about the fact I nearly killed you with poisonous gas in order to take the book?" Claire asked. He smiled. Myrnin sat on the floor with Claire next to him, he put his arm around her and he looked into her eyes. _I can't believe it. Are we….having a moment? _ Claire pulled away from his grip. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, you're a good friend but nothing more." Claire explained. Myrnin looked broken, and Claire was sure she could hear his heart breaking into a million pieces….she went to the door and eased herself out, with Myrnin chasing after her.

"Claire! I can't let you leave. I love you, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I _won't _take no for an answer." Myrnin explained, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Myrnin. I've already found the love of my life…its Shane. You're my best friend. And I do love you-" Claire started. But Myrnin's lips were on hers. Claire stopped. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Claire. I don't mind if you hate me for life, I don't blame you." Myrnin said. Claire watched tearfully as Myrnin wandered into the complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 of Myrnin's Diary- if you haven't read the first part here's a brief look. Claire sees Myrnin's diary, and begins reading it. She finds out that Myrnin loves her, and Myrnin is overcome with emotions and runs away

Myrnin's Diary Part 2

Claire felt tears trickling down her cheeks; she wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't let Myrnin die, but if she brought him back, he'd probably never talk to her again. Why did he have to say he loved her, why? Thoughts pondered in her mind, was _she _in love with him too? Claire went to somebody she could trust, the next best thing from Michael, Shane or Eve. The mysterious founder of Morganville, Amelie. She was perched on the large armchair, reading an ancient book. "Oh, Claire. I am glad to see you, but, if I may ask. What exactly do you need?" she asked, her eyes peering at Claire and then the book. Claire swallowed her tears. "It's Myrnin, he's disappeared. He said he loved me, and then he said he doesn't mean it. And he's out in the Sun. We have to stop him!" she cried. Amelie looked at her gracefully, full of wisdom and concern. "I am afraid, Claire, that I will not be doing anything. The Sun is delicate to us vampires, and also it is in your hands. If you truly care for Myrnin, you will leave here and go and find him." she explained. Claire nodded, Amelie's words were true. She ran out of Amelie's house and down the street, "MYRNIN! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SORRY" Claire yelled, tears edging her way down her cheeks. She stopped, Myrnin was standing there. He was burning slightly, but not enough to be dead. "Oh Claire, I am very sorry. I don't know why I did what I did, it's just I've been so lonely since Ava left. And the diary was just a way to get my confusion out." Myrnin said. Claire grasped his hands, and led him to Amelie's.

"Myrnin, I was very worried you would not make it back." Amelie said, getting up to hug Myrnin. Myrnin hugged her back, a meaningful hug full of friendship and love. "Not to worry Amelie, Claire got me back here safely." Myrnin said, turning back to go out. Amelie opened her mouth, and closed it again "Myrnin," she said. Myrnin turned back, "would you like to go to dinner with me? Just as friends, I understand you are very lonely." Myrnin smiled and nodded

This is the second chapter of the Myrnin diary thing. No diary entries for this chapter, but there will be in the next on called 'The Date' I will start writing it soon!


End file.
